What does not kill you makes you stronger
by xwoutje
Summary: Harry, finally done with all the manipulations, chooses his own path which includes new friends, different look, more knowledge, agreements with goblins, heritage, and lots of arguments. No pairings as of yet. Warning: Ron/Bashing, Dumbledore/Bashing. Rated T only for language.
1. Chapter 1 - A new style

**This is Harry in the summer from his 5th till 6th year. Everything that happened before that summer does also happen in this story.**

* * *

_2nd of July 1996_

Done with thinking and crying about Sirius, I had made the outline of what I wanted his summer to look like. Right now, I was sitting on a bus, on my way to Harvey Nichols, a departmentstore I had heard many talk about. When the bus finally reached its destination I slipped out of the crowd leaving the bus and took a moment to take in the incredulous view in front of me. The best thing I had ever seen before was Diagon Alley, but the whole alley slipped out of my mind as soon as I entered the buzzing street where people of all nationalities and classes walked, people were calling, others made music and together it formed a dynamic sound and view that fitted with the shop I was going for. Harvey is massive, much bigger than ever expected. I took a deep breath and entered the store, fully aware of people looking at my back in jealousy as I was entering a store with clothes only a few could afford. A guy rushed towards me and introduced himself as Jaden.

I asked for a total new garderobe, and specified by telling him I wanted to go for easy but stylish. I ended up with quite some black tanktops with quotes in white. Some of them were things like _Create music._, _Can You Not, What about no, Leave me alone, _and also quite some band tops and shirts, that sort of stuff. Some pants that worked with them. I got fitted with lots of other stuff to and came out with 15 bags, not kidding. Jaden pointed the tatooparlor out for me, saying they'd fit with my personality. I wasn't exactly sure of that but went to the shop anyway, which was run by some bulky yet nice looking guy. "What're you here for?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I smiled, but hestitated, seeing as it was all going a tad fast.

Sure, I had decided to change some stuff concerning my life, but maybe he had to overthink this a little, seeing that this would be lifelong. On the other hand, I already got giddy by thinking about reactions of certain people, which included both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione when seeing the possible tattoo I would be getting, and I was sure that they wouldn't be pleasant. But who cares what others thought? I had lived hmy life for others long enough, and what for? It was not like I had yet gained something of it. Sure, I had a few friends, but it didn't make up for losing everything held dear to me. No, I was taking control of my own life from now on.

So, feeling rebellious and realizing I had yet to answer I smiled at the guy. "I'm coming for the thing most people come for when they enter a tattoo parlor." I said, receiving a wink from the guy. "Had to make sure hadn't I? Last week a blind lad entered and though he was at the groceries." I grinned at that, imagining it. "Before I'll ink you, I gotta know whether you're sixteen?" I blinked, having forgotten about that. I would be 16 in a month, so the tattoo probably had to wait. I cursed, and the guy let out a friendly, humorous laugh. "What them government don't know, don't hurt 'em, lad. You seem independent enough." The frown left my face and once again a grin took its place.

The guy whom then introduced himself as Tate, took me a little further into the parlor and put a curtain around the chair I was sitting on and answered my curious stare by telling me that it was standard procedure for privacy. I nodded in understanding, thinking of one of the documentaries Vernon once watched concerning tattoos, even though Vernon had almost immediately switched channels when it came clear what the documentary was really about, followed by lots of loud curses. Apparentely he hadn't know that tattoos could also be placed on private parts.

"What tattoo do you want?" I shrugged, not sure. "Here, I have a few magazines for inspiration. You can call me when you've decided." The first magazine he grabbed was full of small tattoos, but he wanted something large, to make a statement. He then realized that all magazines were filled with those and called Tate. A minutes later the guy opened the curtain and walked in. "Already decided?" But I shook my head and hestitated. "Haven't you got anything bigger?" Tate pulled a hand through his hair and smiled. "Sure I do, but I didn't think a lad like you would want any of those. Wait, I'll be back in a sec." Tate came back with one other magazine which made me smirk. This was exactly what I was searching for.

I turned a few pages until I saw a so called _sleeve _and it looked impressive and exactly like something I wanted. The magazine said that by chosing a few smaller tattoos, one of the sleeves could be made so I grabbed the other magazines again and searched through them. After almost half an hour, I had found 6 tattoos I was fond of and wanted and 4 I wanted but couldn't find. When I told Tate, the other man had first looked amazed and then smiled. "Tell me if I'm wrong, you want a lily, a stag, a wolf and the grim, and from the magazine you want a roaring lion, _death is life's only guarantee_, a skull joined with that text, a compass, a maze and to finish it all up you want to have _I'm not that easy to solve _underneath that maze."

* * *

**(A/N Yes, I know this is not actually possible. I mean, you would probably get in shock and the one inking you would not be able to concentrate enough. Furthermore, I know no tattooparlor would ever ink someone not of age. But still, please, bear with me.**

* * *

I nodded in agreement and he wistled in amazement. "You're an ambitious lad, I tell you." I just send him a grin and relaxed as he drew the design on a paper. I was stunned, figuratively, when he was done in two minutes and I expected some sketching but it looked beautiful, it really did, so I nodded in both approval and to show I was ready. I flexed my tiny muscles, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much, but when the pen touched my skin I relaxed again. This was not nearly as bad as people make you think! I snorted, thinking of a few years back when Mr. Weasley had enthousiasticallly told the family how some muggles chose to get a mark, and that it hurt more than a few Cruciatus curses. Well, to assure all wizards, it wasn't even nearly comparible. It was just a little worse than a stunner, nothing to worry about.

After ten minutes Tate was already done but it took 40 minutes more to make him happy with the result. I hadn't watched the whole thing, not really wanting to know whether it worked out or it didn't. But when I finally did look, it looked brilliant and better than I could've imagined. I thanked Tate multiple times, at which he replied multiple times that I should thank myself seeing I was the one with the money. In the end I just shook my head, then his hand, gave him 50 pounds more than he asked and left after waving just one time more. The tattoo was a little red and sensitive, so I did what Tate advised me to do; I went to the nearest hotel I saw.

I paid the bill and walked up to the room, which was standard with everything I needed in there. When I put all my new clothes into the wardrobe it was already dinner time so I walked downstairs into the little restaurant and ate some homemade pastry which was nice enough for me. I went upstairs again and wandered around a little, utterly bored until I looked out of the window and saw a library across the street. Putting on a jacket despite the warm weather to protect my inked arm, I left the hotel and entered the public library, and it was huge. I read a few books about chemistry until it was 11pm and I was asked to leave. Quite happy about the way I spent my time I went back to his hotel room and soon after fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Self defence and Snivellus

I woke up the next day to see my tattoos totally healed. I guess it's some part of being magical, because I could recall Tate telling me it could be sore for a week. Well, it wasn't. I saw an owl trying to come in but he couldn't, seeing that I had closed the windows yesterday. I opened the window and let the owl in, almost sure it was from someone I didn't want to have contact with. Not now, and not for a long period of time. Though it was not like I would have a choice. I carefully got the letter from the leg of the owl and found it looking quite official, and as expected, it had a Hogwarts seal on it. Not even trying to keep the seal intact, I tore the envelope open and opened the letter inside.

_My dear boy,_

_How have the first few days of the holiday treated you? I have found myself to not really be able to relax, with a reason you no doubt know. News has reached my ears that you have left your uncle and aunt's safe place. I understand that the loss of Sirius has hit you very hard, but you have to realize that he would not have wanted you to put yourself in danger. Self assured, when you come back, there will be no punishment of any kind. It is however of utter importance that you return as soon as possible. And remember, I shall always answer any letter you will send in the future._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

I scoffed. Who did he think he was? Acting like he knew what Sirius would have wanted? I also realized that my relatives had no way to let Dumbledore know whether I was home or not, and even if they could, they wouldn't have. The only explanation of that would be that Dumbledore had other ways to keep track of me, which only made me angrier but then a smirk entered my face. I was almost sure that whatever he used to keep track on me was illegal without my consent. And I was quite sure I had never given my consent, nor will I ever. This would show them that I'm not going to folow them anywhere anymore. A plan was already forming inside my head, but the first step was to go to Diagon Alley and possibly Knockturn Alley if what I wanted to find could not be found in Diagon Alley. But even before that, I had to find a good disguise.

After some pondering I chose for showing off my sleeve, as they wouldn't expect their golden boy to have one, surely, and after some asking got some muggle gel to put my hair into some kind of style which looked quite stylish and not my old style and a cap, wrong side in front for if you want to know, on top of that. No, that didn't look like me at all. I then put on a T-shirt, slacks and sneakers and didn't recognize the lad in the mirror at all, except for the eyes and scar, yet those were the features most knew of the _Boy-Who-Lived _or _The-One-Who-Survived_. So that was something I had to take care of, and I did, temporarily. I got out the sunglasses from the department store and bought some sort of muggle covering paste from a near cosmetic store.

Returning to my hotel room, making sure everything was set, I got to the bus station and took the same bus that took me to Diagon Alley the first time with Hagrid. When I entered the Leakey Cauldron it went silent for a second but all the patrons looked away when they did not notice anyone of particular importance. I chuckled humorlessly under my breath. If they only knew. Tom, who seemed happy to see me, an unknown lad, anyway, shot me a bright smile. "How can I help you, young man?" I wasn't sure what to do, knowing that talking would make him recognize my voice and so my identity, so I chose for the arrogant approach; I ignored him. I walked past the man, on purpose bumping into him, and entered the small back alley. Behind me I could hear whispers start and I sighed, knowing that this would only give me unwanted attention. But what could I do about that?

I tapped the bricks but immediately put it away before anyone could see it. There were many who could recognize it, seeing that it wasn't common or anything, plus there were only two of the sort. The problem is only that almost no one lives to remember Voldemort's wand. (OK, that sounded very, _very _wrong) And so, most thought there was only one wand which looked like mine, exactly, my wand. After having done that I stepped into the buzzing street of Diagon Alley. I immediately spotted Mad-Eye, who was currently also looking at me, but I glared at him and spotted more faces of the order here and there, and again I scoffed. Sure, they would claim they were here for the safety of the citizens, but why would they hide and not be clear about it? It would make everyone feel better too, just feeling that they we were being watched after.

No, I knew better. They were searching for their golden boy, as if. They actually did think I was going to come to Diagon Alley and be clear about it, they really did. I inwardly sighed, knowing I had called it out over myself, by not showing my interests in studies which I actually did have. I just didn't want to create an even bigger ridge between Hermione and Ron, but I didn't care of that nagging feeling that I was unfair regarding Ron's feelings for a while already, before the OWLs, knowing that I actually did need those. Earlier years I had figured, and I was almost sure I had been right, that the end of the year exams didn't really matter. But to become something else than a hero or a dead corpse in the future, I needed to have had the right studies. So I actually did put affort into my studies for a few weeks, and all Ron could do was asking whether I was feeling right or not. Go figure.

Ron actually dared to call me his _best mate, _but he is as unobservant as a goat. _(that just sounded funny) _And I was actually also quite done with Hermione. It was not like I could ever forget her _I-told-you-so _look after we got back from the Ministry affair. Sure, she had told me about the possibility of it all being a trap, but what would've been her plan of action? Go to the library, and look up if there has ever been a 15 year old boy who saw his godfather being tortured in the Ministry, see if it was a trap or not, and work from that? As if that would have worked if Sirius had indeed been tortured. I was completely done with all the shit they shoved onto me for years, and finally I would be standing up for myself. I really would be.

I calmly walked past all the grimacing parents who were obviously looking at my new tattoo in disgust, children who were watching the tattoo with interest and girls winking it me. It all seemed quite unreal, seeing the only thing I normally got was badly covered interest, not for me, but for my scar and everything it brought with it. And actually, to be honest, it felt quite good. The only down-side of it all was the fact that the entire alley was watching every step I took. Way to be inconspicious. Trying to, but failing, fade into the mass of people, so I could enter Gringotts without people making notice of it, someone grabbed by shoulder harshly. Years of being in fatal danger, made me manage to turn around, push who ever assaulted me away and kicking him in the nuts. I knew it was a man in the way his hand grabbed me. Large and rough.

It all went quicker than I could take in, but the next moment I saw Mad-Eye laying on the ground, groaning, people trying to hide their smiles, people frowning, and people of the Order getting their wand- and shooting spells at me. And all the while more people came nearer, wanting to know what was going on. But the only thing I took notice of were the wands. I couldn't fight back, or I'd be expelled for sure. However much I despised Dumbledore, that didn't mean I didn't want to continue my magical studies. All I could do was avoid the spells that were for sure gonna be sent towards me, one was already approaching. A stunner, looking at the color of it. I narrowly avoided it, but because of that one spell a large mess broke out. A few men pushed their wives and children into shops, and some hided with them.

One of the men I noticed that pushed his wife into Olivander's, stormed towards me, and I was getting ready to protect myself when he turned around and glared at the Order's people. "What gave you the right!" He growled. "This lad showed us a magnificent way of self-defense!" I recognized one of the 'assaulters' as Snape. Are you fucking kidding me? "That boy prances around like he owns the world, we had all the right to teach him the way how it goes around here." He sneered back and someone else stood up in my defence. "So does that give me the right to hex you too?" It was silent for a second until I snorted. Snape didn't at all look that happy with the witty response he got. The man added a little fuel to the fire by adding _Snivellus _as a second thought.

All it took was that remark and a battle broke out between both 'forces'. It was basically between the Order and the normal people. I slipped out of the mess and calmly made my way into Gringotts winking at one of the shock-shelled Weasley twins, I'm not sure which one. I was not at all upset with them, not at all actually. Just with their mother and Ron. After a second of hestitation the twin winked back before calmly turning around back into the shop they had just set up, WWW, standing for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I put my hands into my pockets and whistled the tune of Hey Jude while walking into the bank.

Nodding towards the goblin, to show respect, I got out my key and placed it on his desk. The goblin nodded back, not looking as bored as first. Don't get me wrong, he still looked more bored than anyone else I've seen, including Ron facing homework, but at least a little less than before. "Which vault would you like to visit, Heir of the Noble House of Potter?" The goblin said, and I frowned. "Vaults? As in plural? I thought I only had one?" All the muttering goblins in the hall went silent, looking at me, as if to see if I were lying. The goblin I was talking to looked furious. "Sharptooth, tell Ragnok that there's a matter of importance to attend to immediately. After that, tell Strongtooth that he is expected in my office in an hour. Tell him to not be late, or there will be consequences." The goblin, Sharptooth, nodded as to show he understood and said "Of course, Uppertooth."

After a minute of Uppertooth talking to a lot of other goblins in Gobblededook, de language of the goblins. When Sharptooth came back Uppertooth turned to me and told me we had a meeting with Ragnok to attend to. I nodded, not really knowing what all the drama was about. "Sure." We, the goblin and I, walked down a lot of halls and made a lot of turns, no doubt to make it impossible for an intruder to get anywhere, and we ended up in front of a regular looking door. I did not really know who Ragnok was but all goblins that mentioned him had all said his name with a certain amount of respect, so I suppose I do not really look appropriate for this meeting.

I fiddled a little with my shirt but it didn't really help so I left it as it was and awaited the opening of the door.

**Someone pointed me out, thanks for that, that I wrote in a lot of persons. I hope I did better this chapter though, lol. And I too know that Harry is being irrational about Hermione but at the moment he's frustrated at everything and everyone around him, including Hermione. Don't worry, I will change his opinion of her later on in this story but remember that he's now a teenager, being quite rebellious and finding his own way in life but when he later on will start using his brain it will all change.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ragnok and heritage

The door opened and I could already see a dozen goblin guards, and the door was not even totally opened yet. After a quick calculation, I came to the conclusion that there were exactly 20, five on every side of the room. Five right next to the door, five on the right wall, right on the left, but I only noticed the five in front of me. No, I did not even notice them in detail, I was looking at the goblin sitting in the chair in wonder.

I could have told you what I expected, but it would have definitely not been this. Instead of looking majestic or very rich or anything in that class, the goblin looking at me with a calculating look looked like any other ordinary goblin I had seen until now. The only difference was the unmistakable wisdom that could be found in the blue, piercing eyes.

After a moment of hesitation and a very fast look around at the menacing guards, I fully entered the room. For a lack of knowledge of what to do in such specific occasions, I respectfully nodded at the goblin known as Ragnok. It was completely silent in the room, which it would have probably been anyway in respect, but in a different way. It was like all goblins were holding their breaths, and I unsuccessfully wiped the sweat from my hands onto my pants. Then Ragnok grinned and the breaths were all let out again. He waved his hand all the guards left the room, even though the what looked like the right hand of Ragnok hesitated for a few seconds. Ragnok then pointed me to the seat that stood in front of his desk and I obliged willingly.

I couldn't help but notice that the wise eyes now had a slight twinkle of humour in it. "You are a very interesting man, Mr. Potter." "Please call me Harry, sir." I quickly said. A quick flash of surprise entered the face of the goblin.

Then a full-blown grin took over. "As I said, very special. Now, what is this I hear of you not receiving any letters?" I was not sure how to answer that, seeing that I had known about the letters so I couldn't specify or say anything interesting but neither could I answer shortly, considering who exactly was sitting in front of me. "Um, well, that's it actually. I have never received any letter from Gringots." Ragnok nodded and wrote something down in a language I did not recognize. "Do you have an idea who could be responsible for this? It could be very well be your magical guardian."

Magical guardian? Was there a difference? I frowned for a second. "I don't know, sir. I did not know I had a magical guardian, but if that guardian is the same as my normal guardian that would be the Dursleys." It came out more like a question, which it actually also was. Ragnok now did really frown. "Your magical guardian should have informed you the first time he or she saw you. Do not fear, Harry, it is all in the files." I nodded, thankful for the use of my first name, Mr. Potter just made me think about school and since it was holiday - well it was quite obvious.

With a swipe of his hand Ragnok took a thick file out of thin air. There was not much time to think about it because Ragnok had already opened the file and handed me a paper which I took. I saw a picture of my face, and underneath it said

* * *

**Family lines:**

_Potter (father)_

_Black (father)_

_Gryffindor (father)_

_Hufflepuf (father)_

_Evans (mother)_

_Ravenclaw (mother)_

_Slytherin (mother)_

**Heir to:**

_Potter (blood)_

_Black (blood)_

_Gryffindor (blood)_

_Hufflepuf (blood)_

_Evans (blood)_

_Ravenclaw (blood)_

_Slytherin (blood)_

_Le Fay (magic)_

_Peverell (magic)_

_Merlin (magic)_

_Gaunt (conquest)_

_Riddle (conquest)_

_Meadowes (conquest)_

_Fenwick (conquest)_

_Dearborn (conquest)_

_Wilkes (conquest)_

**Vault amount (liquid and assets)**

_1. Gryffindor $1,563,078,345,125_

_2. Le Fay $1,276,578,327,257_

_3. Slytherin $1,056,355,725,759_

_4. Hufflepuf $989,457,234,216_

_5. Ravenclaw $937,356,237,571_

_6. Black $892,345,215,467_

_7. Merlin $891,346,841,454_

_8. Peverell $812,732,792,368_

_9. Evans $236,813,628,458_

_10. Meadowes $217,468,246,842_

_11. Potter $192,689,436,046_

_12. Fenwick $36,034,536_

_13. Dearborn $12,467,357_

_14. Wilkes $8,546_

_15. Riddle $23_

_16. Gaunt $1_

**_Total : $9,114,270,541,026_**

* * *

At my more than incredulous look Ragnok laughed. "Yes, you are by far our wealthiest client. From the top of my head, the next in line would be Lucius Malfoy with $164,345,678 galleons." It was silent for a second. "But how? I mean, what does conquest mean? And why did everyone tell me my mother was a muggleborn while she was stinking rich?" The goblin in front of me could answer immediately.

"All the names you see are pureblood. The founder's vaults are so full still because you are the first one to open it since them, because only an heir of them all could get in, which you are. The Le Fay line can only be found in history a few times because, as it shows, it chooses heirs by intent and magical power. The same goes for the Peverell line and the Merlin line. Furthermore, you can receive lines by conquest when you disable your opponent from doing anything for at least 5 years, which you did when you were only one. Your mother only found out about her heritage when she came to Gringots with your father. She decided not to tell anyone, only your father, to prevent themselves of being in even more danger."

I had to think about that for a few minutes, still checking the balance sheet a few times. "Does that mean Bellatrix Lestrange is the heir to the Longbottom line?" Ragnok shook his head and I felt a little better. "No, because Frank and Alice Longbottom can still move and do things, this law does not affect them. Now, do you have any more immediate questions?" After a moment of hesitation, I shook my head and Ragnok put the paper back into the file. "While you were admiring your wealth - no, don't apologize, it is very understandable - I found out who is your magical guardian." My eyes shot op to meet his very quickly. "And?" Ragnok grinned. "You do need to learn to be a little more patient." I blushed and said nothing. "Now, Harry, your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore."

My eyes widened. That would mean that he had lied! He wouldn't have, would he? A little voice in my head said that he would have if he was of the opinion that it was for the greater good, and I agreed. Ragnok let me think about it for a few minutes before he interrupted my thoughts. "What you do not seem to know is that a magical guardian normally can use the money of the minor, which he actually did. You are actually lucky that you are the heir to so many Ancient and Noble Houses because he could not enter those. He did however frequently used money from your Meadowes and Fenwick vaults. He has been very generous with giving away money to people he needed support from. In total he has spent" Ragnok looked at his papers to, probably, make sure he would give me the right amount "$53,045,314 galleons." My mouth fell open. "THAT BACKSTABBING BITCH!" I screamed.

Then I realised in whose company I was and I blushed a tomato red at the raised eyebrow I received. "I'm sorry sir, I just didn't expect it. What can we do about it?" Telling by the way Ragnok was in no way surprised by the question neither did he have to search for something, he had expected the question. "The Dumbledore vault has enough galleons to pay it all back, which we could be doing at this very moment. With a legal magical guardian we would not legally be allowed to do this" I put my head in my hands knowing what would come "but since Dumbledore disregarded the will of your parents and illegally named himself your magical guardian, we are." I shook my head, not believing it.

"This, however, is not what I think is the best way to handle this." For not the first time today, I did not know what a goblin was talking about. "What do you mean sir?" Ragnok nodded to himself, seemingly without a reason. "What I suggest is going on a long holiday." That was not at all what I expected. Not even near. "What do you mean sir?" Ragnok said.

"I mean what I say, Harry. If you accept your Ancient and Noble house heir rings you would be an adult, which would make your wand lose the trace that the Ministry of Magic automatically puts on any wizard child when they are accepted to Hogwarts and you would be able to accept all your other rings making you a head of a lot of different houses. And because we goblins owe you a lot we could get you a ring which would make your face unclear so that no one would be able to recognize you. Then, when you have left for your holiday, you can both have some rest and you can learn foreign magic. We, the goblin nation, could also lend you a trunk that when you enter stops time outside so you can train if that is what you want." This would actually be very handy and relaxing, comparing it to the rest of my life.

"Of course we can then start investing your money in a way that would be most beneficial for you and we could silently handle some paperwork that would be useful later in your life." I only had one last question, which was why they would do so much for me. Ragnok laughed. "Without you, Gringots would be worth nothing more than a common wizard bank. Your money forms our entire image, so we need you." I blushed again, having forgotten about the trillions of galleons in my vault. "Of course." I said, quite embarrassed.

Ragnok just nodded. "So what is your decision?" I thought about it for a small amount of time because otherwise I would most probably get doubts. "I think I'll accept your offer. I'm going on holiday!" Ragnok extended his hand to me and I took it. "Nice doing business with you!" I said enthusiastically and he shot me a toothy grin. "Indeed, Harry. Indeed."

He then clapped twice and when a goblin came in he ordered him to go and get all the rings of the families that I had seen on the balance sheet. A minute later 6 goblins came in, all carrying two boxes. Ragnok told me the order that I had to put the rings on, going from most influential to least. The order was Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, Peverell, Le Fay, Evans, Black, Potter, Meadowes, Fenwick, Dearborn, Wilkes, Riddle, Gaunt. I had to put all the rings on my right ring-finger and they all shrunk and somehow fitted. I was looking at them all with wonder when Ragnok bowed for me. "I am honored to be the first to greet you formally, Lord Merlin-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuf-Peverell-LeFay-Evans-Black-Potter-Meadowes-Fenwick-Dearborn-Wilkes-Riddle-Gaunt." The six goblins all dropped to their knees and once more I blushed. "Thank you sir, but I prefer Harry any day." That made Ragnok laugh.

"To get back to my offer, shall we retreat to our armour maker? This, however, will be accounted." I nodded to show I was content. "Ehm, do I have to, like, tell you from which vault to get the money? Because if I do, I would like to use the Potter vault." Ragnok nodded. "Yes, actually, you should. Shall we?" I nodded once again and followed the goblin in front of me through a maze of halls. He stopped in front of a door. "This it. I cannot join you, you will soon understand why. I wish good luck." With a small chuckle he left me alone in front of the door. I then hesitantly knocked on the door. The door opened immediately and in front of me was what looked like a female goblin, which amazed me because of what I could remember from History of Magic, only a select few in history had every seen one. And then here I was.

"Oh dear, do come in! You look so thin!" She pulled me in, and I immediately knew why Ragnok didn't come in with me. The woman smothered me like Mrs. Weasley used to do, but added lots of potions to the mix. With the last of a major amount of potons, she said "You will drink all of those and then at last this one and you will wake up in a few days. No, don't worry! Time here stands still. Come on now, drink up!" Under the glare of the woman I quickly gutted all potions which suprisingly tasted all very good. I then took the last one and fell asleep in a wink. I had a wonderful dream, where not once Voldemort was even mentioned.


End file.
